dragonfable_endgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Exaltia Tower
The Exaltia Tower is a challenge board in the Inn at the Edge of Time. Rather than being a single challenge fight, the Tower is a test of attrition, comprising of multiple tower stages. The Tower has several special features, and contains several monsters with new effects. Floors The floors of the Tower are structured as the following: *Trade-off: At the start of each floor, you are given a choice between two ways to augment the tower. They may either be beneficial or harmful, and may have a secondary trade-off. *Each floor is guarded by minion monsters with some effects. *Trade-off *Minion monsters *Trade-off *Minion monsters *Fight a miniboss. *Trade-off *Fight the boss of the stage. The Antechamber The first floor of the Tower, the Antechamber rewards Exalted Forgemetal. *Unbound Elementals *Miniboss: Samaranth or Mahanaem *Boss: Ezrajal or Yaphael The Spiral of Creation The second floor of the Tower, the Spiral of Creation rewards Warbeast Residue or Exalted Cloth (10% chance). In addition to the regular stat change Trade-offs, choices on this stage can instead grant a Schism Rune, which can be useful in the fight against the boss monster. *Lesser Augahims, Unbound Mana Elementals *Miniboss: Vayhu *Boss: Couerihem The Reliquary The third floor of the Tower, the Reliquary rewards Exalted Relic Pieces. *Bound Gear Golems *Miniboss: Bound Terror *Boss: The Warden The Archives The fourth floor of the Tower, the Reliquary rewards Lost Exalted Page. *Celestial Guard *Celestial Sentry *Infernal Guard *Infernal Sentry *Miniboss: Celestial Guard or Infernal Sentry *Boss: Daatael The Apex The fifth and final floor of the Tower, the Apex rewards Exalted Artillery Shard. *Bound Gear Golems *Miniboss: Celestial Sentry + Infernal Sentry *Boss: The Engineer Trade-offs At the start of each floor, you are given a choice between two ways to augment the tower. They may either be beneficial or harmful, and may have a secondary trade-off. Trade-offs apply for every set of monsters in the tower. Beneficial Enemies will receive... *-25 Melee/Pierce/Magic *-25 Block/Parry/Dodge *-15 Bonus *-25 Crit *-25 Immobility *-20 Damage *-5 All (and +5 Health) Schism Rune... *Only appears as a possible choice in The Spiral of Creation. *Can only be used if Couerihim has 'Warbeast Radiance' active and a Schism Rune is not already active. *Applies 'Schism Overload' for 5 turns, increasing Health resistance by +100. *Inflicts 'Schism Vulnerability: Warbeast Radiance negated', reducing All resistance by -325 and increasing Health resistance by +325. Effect expires when Warbeast Radiance expires. ...at the cost of *Nothing! *10-60% MP (intervals of 10%) *10-60% HP (intervals of 10%) *1 temporary item Harmful Enemies will receive... *+50 to two of of Melee/Pierce/Magic *+50 to two of of Block/Parry/Dodge *+40 Bonus *+50 Crit *+50 Immobility *+50 Damage *+15 All (and -15 Health) *-25 Health *+1% Lifesteal per hit ...but grants the player *1 HP potion (limit 5) *1 MP potion (limit 5) *25-75% HP (intervals of 25%) *25-75% MP (intervals of 25%) Non-boss monsters Most of the basic monsters have a special effect on attack. The following Antechamber part 1 sequences are given: *Fire Elemental followed by Earth Elemental *Ice Elemental followed by Light Elemental The following Antechamber part 2 sequences are given: *Energy Elemental followed by Darkness Elemental *Wind Elemental followed by Water Elemental The following Spiral of Creation sequences are given: *Augahim followed by Unbound Mana Elemental *Unbound Mana Elemental followed by Augahim The following Reliquary sequences are given: *Bound Impermanence followed by Bound Foundation *Bound Inspiration followed by Bound Fate The following Reliquary part 2 sequences are given: * Bound Engineering followed by Bound Flux + Bound Fate * Bound Innovation followed by Bound Ideation + Bound Fate The following Archives sequences are given: * Celestial Guard followed by Infernal Guard * Infernal Sentry followed by Celestial Sentry The following Archives part 2 sequences are given: * Infernal Guard followed by Celestial Guard + Infernal Guard * Infernal Sentry + Celestial Sentry followed by Celestial Guard The following Apex sequences are given: * Bound Fate followed by Bound Flux * Bound Impermanence followed by Bound Foundation The following Apex part 2 sequences are given: * Bound Engineering followed by Bound Foundation + Bound Impermanence * Bound Ideation + Bound Innovation followed by Bound Inspiration Minibosses * Samaranth or Mahanaem * Vayhu * Bound Terror * Celestial Guard or Infernal Sentry * Celestial Sentry + Infernal Sentry Bosses * Ezrajal or Yaphael * Couerihem * The Warden * Daatael * The Engineer Notes and Guides *It is highly recommended to use classes, pets, or special weapons that can regenerate HP or MP. While heal sources are fairly common, being trapped without ways to do fights efficiently can have devastating consequences. Category:Quest